


Pink flowers, red blood

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20
Summary: Tadashi Yamaguchi loved his best friend, He loved Tsukishima with all his heart. The problem was: Kei didn’t love him. And so one sided love was born. One day Tadashi began to cough up petals. One day Tadashi became a victim of the Hanahaki disease. The Only way to save him was to either get Kei to love him or To get it removed (the risk was never loving again.  both were impossible





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima Kei was a god in a land of mortals, he didn’t sugar coat anything, He pointed out everyone flaws, he was smart and handsome. Both girls and boys alike were his admirers. But he paid no mind to them, He was a god who needed them not. Loving a god like that was a sin. But who would have guessed a beautiful sin like that would be deadly? 

* * *

 

_Hanahaki Disease- A illness born from one sided love. The victim Throws ipor coughs up flower petals. Their lungs get filled with flowers and the respiratory system grows roots. They Usually choke on their own blood and die_

* * *

 

 Tadashi Yamaguchi was friends with a god. A god named Tsukishima Kei. They had been friends since childhood, where Tsukishima Had saved Tadashi from a gang of bullies. The two were like night and day, Both were completely different. But they were the same at the same Time. When one spoke of Tadashi, Kei was always brought up, and vice verse. They were always with each other unless they had to be. Tadashi Yamaguchi was in love with his best friend. He had always loved him, It was hard not to. Tsukishima has a beautiful smile that made Yamaguchi’s heart race, He had a Perfect laugh that sent shivers down the Freckled boy’s back. His body was that of a sculpture. He loved the boy, He envied others when his best friend gave others his attention. To Tadashi, Kei should be his-Not anyone else’s. And so he followed Kei, Laughed when he Did. Tsukishima was a god in his eyes. He loved Tsukishima So bad it hurt him 

* * *

 

  _Pink mixed in with red. tears pouring down from glassy eyes. A deadly sin. Life was unfair, It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It was painful to see you smile at someone else_

* * *

 

 It had started out as it always did, The pair met where they normally do and they walked to school. Kei has his headphones over his ears but Tadashi knew there was no music playing “You know Tsukki, Suga Told me All Of us are gonna hang out at the arcade after practice!” H said cheerfully, As usual Kei only shrugged. “Don’t care” the blond muttered and Tadashi laughed, Then glanced at his friend

* * *

 

_How could loving someone like him be a sin? Was I doomed to die like this? Red, a pretty color. Even mixed in with flower petals. A deadly sin, a beautiful one_

* * *

 

And so they walked, Tadashi Talking and Kei nodding every Other minute. They were different, but they were the same. Tadashi And Kei, Best Friends. Tadashi And Kei, Lovers. Then the brown haired boy felt the urge to cough, He felt like there was something in his throat. Something that didn’t belong. But when he coughed there was nothing, Not even one thing. The feeling didn’t vanish And so Yamaguchi figured he was getting sick. He made a mental note to fall asleep early tonight to rest up.

* * *

 

_Flowers....Flowers Born From one sided love. Made from a sin. The flowers were beautiful but they were deadly. Can’t you see me dying? I’m dying for you but you can’t see, Can you? You can’t see_

* * *

 

 The feeling didn’t disappearance day, No matter how much or how hard The freckled boy coughed. He found it a bit annoying but didn’t say anything about it. No use worrying people. He Figured he had begin to catch a small cold. But there was something funny about this cough. It got worse when he saw Tsukki falling to someone. Even if it was a teacher, Some one not important. It got really bad when Tadashi saw his friend talking to his admirers. Tadashi Yamaguchi was in love with a god 

* * *

 

_You should love me, Not them. Can’t you see how much I love you? You have planted a seed in my body, an flowers began to grow from it. No matter how pretty they are I can not breath_

* * *

 

 By the time it was practice Tadashi was a bit annoyed. The feeling was still there. He felt like something was blocking his wind pipe and felt his whole body ache. He was sure he was sick. That was the only logical option. He couldn’t even hit the ball. His eyes were blurry due to the heats and he couldn’t stop coughing. It got so bad that Tobio Finally Snapped “Either go home or hit the ball!” The kin of the court yelled, The ball rolling away. “S-Sorry!” Yamaguchi Said And bowed, Then ran after the ball, a slight blush on his face. The ball had rolled into the storage room and the Boy followed it in there. He bent down to pick it up and suddenly started to cough. He felt something leave his throat and he put his hand up to catch the thing what have been bugging him all day. He looked at his hand with big eyes. And even though he was in a room lit by darkness he could clearly see what was in his hand. Tadashi Yamaguchi Looked at the flower petals that had left his lips


	2. 2

* * *

_It was a death sentence given to me the day moment I saw you. It had began your story and ended mine. It was painful to love you for you had eyes on another. You did not love me though I loved you. This death sentence was a blessing_

* * *

"Tadashi? You okay in there?" The orange haired male called into the room. Tadashi nodded and realized Hinata couldn't see him. And so he forced his mouth to open and replied to the boy. His eyes were trained on the petals that laid in his palms. He found them Pretty, but he could not understand where they came from. Petals feel from Trees, From Flowers. Not from  **mouths** **!** He must have been imagining things. But the petals  **looked** real, They  **felt** real.  But Petals did not come out of mouths. But fate decided to be cruel, to mock the young boy. Tadashi coughed once more and petals Multiplied in his hands. He began to shake softly, His eyes widening with every shake that went though his body. He....He could not let anyone know about this. Not until he himself knew what was happening. And so he opened his hands and watched the petals fall softly. it only took seconds for him to kick them into the corner in which no one could see them. The ball, Which once laid forgotten was picked up by shaking hands. The boy then ran out of the storage room and looked at Tsukisima 

"S-Sorry, Tsukki!" The poor boy cried, But why was he apologizing for? For loving Kei? 

* * *

_I knew you didn't love me. I knew you looked right though me. I didn't mind though, I had thought you would love me in time. Call it a childish dream, Call it false hope. I called it a desire that would happen. I knew you did not feel the same way. I hoped you would though_

* * *

"Guys, Let stop for tonight." Dachi said after another hour. The Thundering sound of a million balls hitting the floor stopped. Every one looked at their captain, who was smiling.

"Finally!!!" Hinata cried, His face holding the smile he normally had. Tadashi heard Kei snicker and the brown haired boy looked over to see the blond smirking.

"Wow Hinata, You're making it sound like  **you** have been hitting balls for hours Instead of Goofing off." Tadashi laughed as Hinata blinked.

"Hey! I-I was doing that!" It was clear to everyone else Hinata didn't understand the joke, in which everyone started to laugh. Tadashi didn't say anything, He knew if he tried to Help Hinata it would not go in his favor. And so he kept his mouth shut. Asahi and Yu were talking to each other about God knows what while they cleaned up. Tadashi helped Kei and Everyone else did their own thing.

* * *

_A living hell. I lived in a living hell just to see you smile. I can not stop loving you. In fact, I love you even more. What did I do to deserve this? Was loving you a sin?_

* * *

 

And so they cleaned up and so they walked. As Equals, As Friends, As Family. The Karasuno volleyball team was a family. Everyone was calm, everyone was normal. All but one. Tadashi Yamaguchi was panicking on the inside. He was worried that he would cough out petals and would have to explain what was happening. Every second he worried he would cough up petals, Every second he expected to turn into a flower. He didn't know what was happening to him, didn't know what _would_ happen to him. The boy knew this wasn't normal But he didn't want to worry anyone and so the boy kept quiet. If Tadashi opened his mouth no doubt he would cry, Or cough, Or spill the ugly truth. If he did people would worry. And so the doomed boy kept quiet

* * *

_A dirty secret. My love for you came at a price. If I loved you, I would be fated to die. And Since I was a foolish mortal I took the deal, I took it because I loved you._

* * *

Finally they arrived at the arcade. Tobio and Hinata ran off to the shooting games, No doubt to prove who is the better shooter. Tanaka went off to a dancing game, Yu and Asahi went to the claw machines (Tadashi had a huge feeling that the pair would win every time seeing as Asahi was a god at those games). Suga and Dachi went to the basketball games, which left Yamaguchi alone with the boy with glasses.

"So, Tsukki, What do you wanna play? We can play anything you want." The freckled boy offered. Tsukki just scoffed and rolled his eyes

"I wanted to play the shooting games, But those two idiots are hogging the game." Tadashi could hear their setter yelling at the smaller player. He could also hear Tanaka Trying to flirt with a couple girls. He looked at Kei and thought for a moment, Staring at his best friend as he thought.

"Well....We could play a racing game." He suggested. Tsukisima just shrugged and fixed his glasses.

* * *

_Love. It had took my life away. I stayed up at night thinking about a life with you. I should have felt nothing for you, I should have considered you a friend and only a friend. But my heart called for you. My heart made me love you. Why must I love you like I do? Why couldn't you love me?_

* * *

"Sorry guys, But I have to go." Yamaguchi said for the fifth time. Kei had already left, His mother sister was in town and he had to go early to spend time with her. Everyone nodded but Tadashi could tell no one really cared. Their attention were focused on other things, He didn't mind though. Suga, Well Tadashi had a feeling he knew something was wrong. Suga was looking at him with a concerned look and Tadashi had the funny thought of how Everyone called Suga a mom. He did act the part. And So the freckled boy fled, For He knew if he stayed any longer Suga would See though his Wall. And the whole way home Yamaguchi coughed up flower petals

* * *

_Hold me in your arms, Put your lips against my cold ones and tell me you love me. What empty lies I want you to speak. I can live with empty words, I can live with meaningless promises. I can live with a lie. I just can't live with you loving another_

* * *

And so he ran home, He lied to his mother and said he was a bit tired. And then he ran up to his room, where he shut the door and then locked it. He leaned against it with shaking legs and Took a deep breath. His eyes traveled around his room and landed on his computer. And with much effort he forced himself to walk to it, where he collapsed in his chair. He had no clue where to start, No clue if he would find anything, No clue about everything. In his mind he was a newborn baby who had no clue about the hell it had been brought into. And so, with shaking fingers, He typed in something very simple but something very major:

**What is the name of the Disease that makes you cough up flower petals?**

He doubted it would work. It had seemed like his whole body was frozen. It seemed like it took a Eon for his finger to move the mouse to the search button. He coughed into his hand, even Though he tried his hardest not to, and His brown eyes Traveled from the screen to his hands. His eyes started to tear up as The pink flowers stood against his skin. The boy took a deep breath and He stared back at the screen and his whole world ended

* * *

_The rose began to wilt. Longing for escape, I drive the stake into the cold heart and it disappears. I lock away the temptation and Desire inside a bloody hell. I tried to smile, I tried not to cry. But the flowers needed to go so they went out the only way they could. I would cough and they would appear in my hands just like magic. I would brush them away as if they were nothing, But they were something. They were everything. No matter how hard I would Brush they always came back. My eyes filled with tears as I looked at the petals of sin_

* * *

It didn't take long for Yamaguchi to start sobbing, Didn't take long for him to realize how badly he was screwed. His skinny and scrawny frame started to shake, His eyes filled with tears and dropped down. His heart started to race and his breaths came out in shaking sobs. He could't tear his eyes away from the Screen that Declaimed what he had. The words Showed Tadashi he would start to live in a living hell. The boy finally tore his eyes away and stared at a spot on the wall, staring blankly at it as tears fell.

Tadashi Yamaguchi had the Hanahaki Disease 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice Instead of Dachi at one point I put Dadchi. It's a small joke since everyone considers him a dad XD

The Hanahaki Disease, Born from one sided love. At once Tadashi knew what one sided love this was born from and at once started to laugh, his whole body shaking.

"Well, Tsukki, I guess Loving you  _will_ kill me." the words felt like a knife, cutting his lips as he spoke them. He knew that he had gotten this from loving Kei- and of course, Tsukisima loving another. He kept laughing: Out of fear, Out of anger, Out of sadness, and out of self pity. He had always known Tsukki never have- or will- love him. But yet The teen had always told himself that his Best friend would soon love him

 _What a_   _load of shit_

He knew Tsukki didn't love him, He kept lying to himself though. Because that what Tadashi did: Lie to himself. And with His mouth in a hopeless smile and his brown eyes Wide he read though pages and pages

* * *

_I can't stop loving you. It's to much to stop. You're a drug that I need more and more of. I can't stop. I need you. Tsukki please, I know you can see me suffering. I know you can see how much you stab my heart when you speak. Can't you love me like I love you Tsukishima, Please?_

* * *

He ended up sobbing, Just burying his head In his arms and sobbing. Each tear was like telling a sin, and each chocked breath was a payment for those sins. It was impossible, Tadashi knew, To think he could live though this. The young teen didn't know what to do, so he just shed tears of sins. And coughed. Coughing up the petals made it  _so so_ much worse. And so he just sobbed. 

Why him? What did he do to have this curse placed on him?

_Oh... right._

_Tsukki_

Loving A god like that was a sin, A sin that was beautiful. 

Tadashi took a deep breath and Thought about what he should do. Maybe his friends could help. Oh, what could they do?

**Nothing**

Tadashi Yamaguchi was going to die a very painful death.

* * *

_What had started all of this? Was it when you saved me? Was it when our eyes met? I have no clue, I don't really care either. All I know is that I love you, And all I care about was being with you. I know my love is going to kill me. But it was I who stood at crossroads at night a summoned a demon to take my life if I fell in love. I still will love You, even if it kills me_

* * *

He didn't know he had fell asleep until He heard a knocking on his door. He raised his head up and looked to the left to glance at his clock, revealed to show the time to be about ten o' clock. He wiped his mouth as his mother knocked again.

"C-Coming!" He stammered as he stood up and stumbled to the door, opening it softly. His mother was looking at him in concern.

"Tadashi, Are you okay? You didn't eat anything yet." She asked and stared up at her only son, who smiled at her

"I'm fine mom, I ate with Tobio." He lied. The lie came easy, although The lie stabbed his heart. He was lying to his dear mother, She didn't need to worry about him. She kept looking at him and he kept smiling. "Mom, Don't worry. I'm fine....Just a bit sore." She nodded and reached up to feel the teen's forehead and frowned.

"You're not hot...Honey, if you feel sick Tomorrow Tell me, I can call the School and you can stay home." She offered and He nodded. His mother must have seen Something in his eyes because she frowned again. "Tadashi, Is something wrong?" 

"Yes." He thought but he lied. "No, I'm fine....Hey mom?" He asked

"Yes Honey?" His mother- a Goddess- asked. He licked his lips and hugged her tightly, She hugged back just as tight.

"You know I love you right?" He heard her laugh, A melody to his ears.

"You tell me everyday, I know." She pulled away and kissed her son on his cheek. But she didn't notice How much her son was in pain, didn't notice the tears forming in his eyes. And she didn't notice His smile was full of sadness. But of course she didn't, Tadashi hid them all.

* * *

_With my tears dyed red That I shed, I realized something: I should be trying to hate you. I should, but I can't. I should, But I'm not going to. But I wonder, If our places were swapped would you hate me?  But I wonder, If you knew what Curse was placed on me, Would you give your heart to me?_

* * *

 The next Day Tadashi Felt even worse, He felt like he couldn't breath. He felt like his whole body was on fire. But He told his mother that he was fine, That was a lie. But She believed him. And so the teen met his best friend where he always did and together they walked. Although they were the same, they were also different: One was hopelessly in love, The other blind to love. Tadashi knew he should be hating Kei, But the freckled male was to nice for that. And so He acted normal, Talking while Tsukki listened, Even though the taller male had headphones on. Tadashi knew no music was playing. 

"Hey, Tsukki. Can I ask you something?"

"Fine." Kei replied as Yamaguchi took a deep breath

"Do you recall the day we met?" Kei looked at him sideways but nodded.

"Yeah, Why?" This was it. He would tell Tsukki how he felt and this would all go away.

"Well...I'm..I-When...I m-met..." He couldn't even spit it out. As Tsukki would say, How lame.

"Whatever, Hey. Tell Dadchi I'm not gonna be at Practice. Tell Him I went home sick." Tadashi looked at Tsukisima with a worried look

"Why? D-Did something happen!?!?" He saw Tsukki smirk and fix his glasses

"No, I got asked out on a date. It's after school." The words meant very little to the boy with Glasses. But to his friend it meant everything, He felt his heart stop and all the blood rush from his face. The words were a death sentence. Yamaguchi didn't even know he stopped Walking until Kei stopped and looked over his shoulder at the younger male. "Hey...You Okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Sorry Tsukki!" He bowed and forced a smile on his face as he ran to catch up with the other male.

"Shut Up Yamaguchi." And even though the words Stung, The young male smiled

* * *

_Did you ever notice how Much I envied you? Probably not, I was either to good at hiding my envy or you were to blind to notice. I suck at emotions, I know that. But I think I hid my envy pretty well. I will never know though. Everyone loved you, It wasn't that hard to see why. Girls and boys alike would come up to me in the halls- People I didn't even know- and ask me about you. They would ask if you were still Single, I would tell the truth even though my heart screamed for a lie. They would Gush about how handsome you are and I would have to smile instead of yelling that them. They would worship you over you Skills in Volleyball, I Would bit my lip to tell them that I can play well too. It stung but I pushed though the pain. Because that what Best friends do, They were your shield. I wonder though, Where was my shield?  And then one day it hit me: You weren't a shield, You were a god._

* * *

And as soon as the Duo Arrived at School, Tadashi Excused himself. He knew what he had to do.

"Sorry Tsukki! I have to go ask Suga about something!" Kei looked at him and shrugged

"Don't be late for class." And just like that Kei was gone. Tadashi watched his love walk away, Staring at his back as if trying to memorize What Tsukki looked like from behind. And then he felt to urge to cough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone, First chapter down! Now for this story all the chapters are gonna be a bit short due to the fact im posting them on my amino and one of the ways to get featured is short chapters! thank you for reading this!


End file.
